


WORM AU

by Swagphia



Series: Worm Multiverse [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: LMAO, M/M, Reincarnation, They are worms, Worm AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc are worms.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Worm Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824427
Comments: 27
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Worms are Hermaphrodites, that's why I use they/them in this au

Nathaniel was minding their own business, moving dirt and stuff when they brushed by something. They paused for a second. Turning around, they brush past it again- it’s another worm! Feeling the other worm start to move, Nathaniel hastens to rub himself against the other worm, introducing himself.  _ Hi! I’m Nathaniel~! _

_ H-hi, I’m M-Marc _ The other worm feels very jittery against Nathaniel. Nathaniel feels a bit of warmth bubble up through him, which is weird because he’s cold blooded. Feeling a bit bad for the other worm, Nathaniel decides to back off a bit, but not before touching the worm-Marc one last time  _ I hope I feel you again! _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been- well Nathaniel doesn’t know how long it’s been, being underground and all, but he kinda wants to see that worm again. That worm… they felt very nice. Continuing to dig, Nathaniel feels something very familiar. Marc! Nathaniel doesn’t know why they were missing this specific worm, but they don’t really care. Rubbing against Marc, they greet the worm  _ Hey Marc! It’s me Nathaniel! We met earlier! _

_ Oh yeah. I remember you _ Marc felt much more hesitant than Nathaniel is. 

_ How are you doing!  _ Nathaniel wiggles excitedly.

_ I-I’m fine I guess  _ Marc slowly responds.

They both still for a second, though Nathaniel was really enjoying the close proximity. 

_ So…. Did you want something?  _ Marc asks shyly. 

_ I just wanted to say hi!  _ Nathaniel exclaims, practically vibrating from energy  _ You’re pretty cute y’know!  _

Nathaniel can feel Marc shrink away a little and feels a little disappointed before they feel  _ Y-you too _

Nathaniel snuggles up to Marc a little more.

_ I-I gotta go _ Nathaniel manages to feel before Marc is gone. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathaniel and Marc meet up a lot after that. Until, one day there’s a different worm there instead of Marc.  _ Who are you _ Nathaniel asks a little threateningly 

_ Are you Nathaniel?  _ The other worm asks, ignoring Nathaniel’s question.

_ Yes, who are you _ . Nathaniel is more aggressive this time.

_ I’m Blemir. Marc isn’t coming.  _ If Nathaniel so caught up in their own emotions, they might have noticed that Blemir was rubbing slowly, sadly.

_ What did you do to him!  _ Nathaniel was in a bit of a rage now.

_ Marc is-is dead  _ Nathaniel stopped. Their mind racing. Marc can’t be dead! Marc is too cute to be dead!

_ How did he die?  _ Nathaniel asks, much more subdued now. 

_ He was six- it was his time to go _ Blemir rubs back.

_ WHAT! But I’m 7 and you don’t see me dying!  _ Nathaniel hoped desperately that Marc isn’t actually dead- they can’t be Nathaniel is older than them!

_ Some worms live longer than others _ Blemir says before wiggling off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a while since they had heard the news and Nathaniel had barely moved since then. They hadn’t even eaten. Nathaniel had been feeling himself become weak. Even realizing that they were dying, Nathaniel couldn’t find it in themself to care. At least they can be reunited with Marc in the afterlife. The thought was a small comfort as they felt the last of their life ebb away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathaniel was waiting for ladybug at the fountain, but all he saw was some guy, a cute guy, but just a guy either way. 

“H-hi, I’m M-Marc” Nathaniel hears the words that sound strangely familiar to him. Turning to see the guy, Nathaniel is suddenly filled with memories- memories of being a worm. 

“Hi! I’m Nathaniel~!” Nathaniel is filled with delight as his lover’s eyes fill with recognition. The two embrace. This is even better than meeting ladybug, in Nathaniel’s opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WORMY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome Pyro ;)

"You look cuter when I have eyes" Nathaniel flirts a little. Sure, they just met, but they technically knew each other before. 

"Y-you too" Marc said, looking down bashfully.

It's hard to define what their relationship is now. Were they together? Were they EVER together? I mean they hadn't mated before... before Marc died, but they had definitely had feelings for each other. if only they were never worms! It would be so much less complicated! Speaking of which, THEY USED TO BE WORMS!? That's a weird thought. 

_I guess people are wrong when they say worms can't think or feel._ Nathaniel thinks, the absurdity of the situation really sinking in.

Meanwhile, Marc started having a panic attack, remembering his death. He didn't notice the little black butterfly settling into his notebook.

_**"Hello, I am HawkMoth I can give you the power to feel no more confusion. All you have to do is give me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. Do you agree, WORMY?"** _

Almost as if in a trance, Marc responded, "Yes HawkMoth."

Black bubbles made their way over his entire body as he became a giant worm.

Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly dealt with the Akuma, though they were very confused as to why someone became a worm. After de-akumatizing, Marc was calmer, somehow. 

Marc managed to talk to Nathaniel about the worm-ness and they started dating soon after. Nobody knew about the fact that they used to be worms, but it wasn't an important fact so they didn't need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped the fight scene cuz I'm no good at writing action :/
> 
> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/c62H73


	3. HAHA MARINETTE'S A WORM TOO, EVERYONE'S A WORM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARINETTE WORM WORM WORM WORM WORM WORM WORM WORM WORM WORM WORM WORM WORM WORM WORM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to Pyro cuz I know he hates this au. xoxo

Marinette’s POV

It had been a very weird day for Marinette. She had been trying to set Marc and Nathaniel up (to create a comic together!… nothing else! hehehe) When they both started panicking. It was odd, but Marinette just chalked it up to Gay Panic, but then Marc got akumatized. There was no real cause. The strangest part, however, was the fact that he got akumatized into a giant worm.

Marinette, now Ladybug fought the giant worm. It was relatively easy, though that may have been her downfall. She got hit hard by the worm’s tail(?) flying backward, she groaned as she held her head. Suddenly, memories started flooding through her head. Memories of being… a worm? 

She decided to deal with that later as Chat Noir had finally showed up. The akuma was defeated rather quickly after that, though the new memories were like an annoying pest in the back of her mind and she couldn’t wait to detransform. 

Once that akuma was finally over with, Martinette went home, the Miraculous ladybug didn’t fix her throbbing headache. As she gave Tikki a cookie, she took a moment to process. Process the fact that SHE USED TO BE A WORM. That… is a lot of weird information to take in. She almost chalked it up to the akuma’s power, though that would have been fixed. 

Sighing, Marinette collapses into bed. Taking a moment to scream into her pillow, she lays down and her mind goes blank.  _ This is such a mentally exhausting day _ she thinks tiredly.

She can feel Tikki’s concerned stare, but she just can’t find it in herself to give a fuck, she’s a worm. A FUCKING worm. She almost wishes she was still a worm so she doesn’t have to deal. 

Taking a moment to compose herself, she decides to call Marc. Marc became a giant worm today, maybe he can relate.

Picking up her phone, she calls his number, it takes a while to respond, but she almost collapses with relief when he does. She needs to tell somebody what mind-fuckery she just went through.

“So, I’m a worm… apparently.” Marinette feels crazy just saying that. She sits up, waiting for his response.

“Oh cool, me too” She hears Marc respond, WAY too laid back for this situation.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN ‘ME TOO?’” She yells because she is Done. 

“Yeah, I’m a worm, btw Nathaniel and I are dating now.” Marc MUST have gotten something out of his system when he got akumatized because he is TOO calm.

She hangs up, done with this bullshit. Flopping down on her bed, she practically passes out, too Done to care, she needs SLEEP.


	4. WORM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormwormworm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Pyro for this wonderful idea!

HawkMoth’s POV

He had done it. He had finally gotten ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous! Now he can have his wish. Everything will go back to how it was before. Raising both miraculous up, he shouted his wish. 

“I WISH I AM A WORM AGAIN”

He immediately flops over, dead.

When he wakes up, in his new life, he is excited to see that he is once more a worm. He had missed this life, the simplicity of it. No more business or fashion or sons. Just worm. Wiggling excitedly, he starts to move. 

He goes upwards, though he may have gone too far as he can feel the light- most likely from the sun- beat down on his worm body. He starts to go back underground, but before he is fully down, he feels himself be lifted in the air. 

Gabriel screams internally as he is carried off by a bird. No doubt to be eaten soon. 

Suddenly, the wish to become a worm doesn’t seem as appealing anymore. 

_ I wish I was a human!  _ He tries, wishing as hard as he can. Alas, he no longer has the miraculous and he was not a good enough worm to be granted another life.

As he is torn to bits by the baby birds that the other bird had brought him to, he only had one thought,  _ being a worm fucking sucks! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck this is now the longest fic that isn't a collaboration that I've written. That's not good. I need to write other stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord where we do weird shit like this all the time: https://discord.gg/dYtnAh


End file.
